


Raise Your Glass - Cornetto Trilogy

by jemmalynette



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), Shaun of the Dead, The World's End (2013)
Genre: COVID, Collab, Gen, blood and ice cream trilogy, cornetto trilogy - Freeform, edgar wright - Freeform, the cornetto trilogy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmalynette/pseuds/jemmalynette
Summary: A fun little vid for the Cornetto Trilogy. Enjoy!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Raise Your Glass - Cornetto Trilogy

Since we’re all in lockdown, I decided to do some covid-ding with Maria (PsychoCynic1231/ your-time-is-now )! We made a fun little vid for the Cornetto Trilogy. Enjoy!

For entertainment only. I own nothing.

Warning: Strong language and violence

Colouring is by Julia Misiak.


End file.
